This invention relates to particulate emission detectors. Particularly this invention relates to a method to verify the proper operation of a particulate emission detector. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a system verifying proper operation of a particular emission detector for a fluid stream, including particulate materials therein.
In filtration systems, particularly gas filtration systems, emission detectors are utilized therein to determine the concentration of particulate material in the gas stream. Many sensors are available to monitor particulate emissions from filter system, particularly dust collection bag houses wherein the sensors are manually adjusted to alarm upon reaching a user defined threshold value. However, these sensors must be adjusted from time to time to determine whether or not they are accurate in determining the concentration of the particulate matter in the gas stream. And, in most instances the system must be shut down when the particular emission detectors are adjusted or when proper operation thereof is verified.